A typical electronic cigarette includes an atomizer and a power supply. Usually, the atomizer and the power supply are coupled threadedly. However, it is inconvenient to assemble or detach the atomizer and the power supply, since the atomizer needs to be rotated relative to the power supply many turns.
What are needed, therefore, are an atomizer, a power supply, and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.